


Down the Rabbit Hole

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gothic, M/M, Meta, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: John’s reading RPF again.





	Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 17 July 2019  
> JWP #17: Going Gothic: Gothic novels/Romance – a popular source of entertainment! Incorporate this genre somehow into your work today, or even create your own bit of gothic fiction! Bonus point if you go extra cheesy.

How had he let himself fall down that internet rabbit hole _again_? He’d seen things he could never unsee, read things he could never unread. Yet somehow he couldn’t look away.  
  
_John’s chest rose and fell, naked and pale as moonlight. His dreams were dark and erotic, and he squirmed in his sleep._  
  
_His writhing body, twisted in satin sheets, suited Sherlock perfectly. He swooped in on silent bat wings, transforming to human shape to land gently beside him. He trailed long, cool fingers along John’s bare skin eliciting a shiver of pleasure._  
  
_John’s eyes fluttered open and he was caught by Sherlock’s hungry, silver gaze. One hand stroking his erect, tumescent manhood, John reached other out to cup his lover’s cheek. “Feed,” he breathed. “Feast on me, my dark, beautiful lord.”_  
  
_Sherlock smiled, predatory, lustful. He extended his fangs as John tilted his head to one side, offering himself._  
  
“You’re muttering, John.” Sherlock looked up from his experiment for the first time in an hour. “It’s annoying.”  
  
John shook himself. “Sorry. Got caught up in a truly terrible story.”  
  
“Is there a reason I should care?”  
  
“Remember when we found that real person fiction?”  
  
That piqued Sherlock’s interest. “A surprisingly useful discovery that led to delightful experimentation.”  
  
“Yeah. No such luck this time. No science here. It’s a Gothic bodice-ripper.”

**Author's Note:**

> See [Meta-go-round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422236) for John’s previous foray into online fandom.


End file.
